


Watch & Learn

by reevesdriver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Derogatory Language, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver
Summary: Din catches you and Boba in the act but can't stop himself from watching, then Boba catches you and Din in the act and can't stop himself from joining.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin & Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

Din expected your ship to still be there and in one piece when he returned from collecting reward money for the bounty he’d just turned in but what he didn’t expect was the sight of clothes scattered on the floor as he entered the hatch you had put in underneath the ship. 

Din drops his borrowed rucksack to the side and put down his blasters and stepped out of his boots since he’d been in them for about 2 days straight, pulling his socks and gloves off Din stepped to the refresher to wash his hands when the sound of a loud moan made him freeze.

He felt the blood run to his face and cock simultaneously as the sound of moans and grunting drifted underneath his helmet and into his ears. Looking down the hallway of your ship he contemplated whether to make a loud noise to announce his presence or put his boots back on and return later but his legs seemed to decide for him as he started walking towards your room.

The door was pulled to so from a distance it looked closed but when he neared it there was a small gap from where it hadn't been shut fully. Looking through the crack in the door he frowned when the darkness of his visor reduced the room to complete blackness to the point where he couldn't even see any silhouettes.

Grabbing the bottom of his helmet he hesitated trying to decide whether it was worth risking either of you seeing his face so he could get a better look. Apparently since there was little to no blood feeling his brain he decided to remove his helmet gently placing it down on the floor next to him as he pushed his face into the gap of the door.

Din holds back a groan as he sees the pair of you more clearly now, you’re on top of Boba, with your back to the door, bouncing on his cock as his hands grip your waist and his fingers dig into your ass cheeks. Boba knows that Din is watching, he heard the Mandalorian enter the ship and although he may have been walking barefoot Boba still heard the soft footsteps that came to the door between the strained moans that fell from your lips.

Anyone else would be embarrassed or ashamed at being caught having sex but not Boba, he was far too proud of himself to show any embarrassment or to change the way he fucked you. If anything the audience spurred him on more and you were enjoying yourself far too much to even question the sudden burst of stamina that hit him.

Pressing your hands into the pillow either side of Boba's head you kiss him lowering your chest to his as he bucks his hips upwards whilst grabbing your ass cheeks in each hand spreading them to expose you further to your secret watcher. Moving his cod-piece out of the way Din begins to palm his semi-hard length as he watches Boba relentlessly grip and bruise your body with his large hands.

Din watches the way your cunt clings to Boba’s length and how your asshole pulses with each rough upward thrust from the bounty hunter that makes him wish he could just walk in and enter you from behind filling you ignoring any possible pleas you might have just so that he can bring you to pleasure.

Sliding the zipper down Din removes his cock and begins to stroke the shaft teasing the tip of his uncut length wishing that it was his cock disappearing inside of you instead of Boba's. Without warning Boba sits up, making Din take a step away from the door, and practically throws you on your back as he moves up onto his knees and positions himself between your legs only pausing to hook your thighs over his shoulders as he bends your lower body and begins pounding into you.

Stepping back to the door Din begins to stroke himself faster pulling his balls out so he can roll them in his free palm. Boba fucks you roughly and although you were hoping for a slow and steady night you don’t complain as he brings you to multiple orgasms making you cum over and over again. Boba loves to watch your face as he pounds into your pussy, the way your features contort in a mix of bliss and sometimes slight pain keep him rock hard and the sounds of your load moans or soft whimpers sound like heaven to him.

“Turn over.” The bounty hunter grunts as he throws your shaking legs off his shoulders and to the side.

You roll onto your stomach with help from Boba’s rough hands pushing and pulling at your waist, manhandling you into the perfect position for both you and him to enjoy but also so that Din gets to see your face before re-entering you.

Setting a rough pace once again Boba slams his hips against your ass, taking a fist-full of your hair in one hand and holding your hip with the other he pulls your head back exposing your bruised neck to Din and also showing your bare breasts swaying with every thrust of his hips. Din pumps his cock quickly whilst he practically drools watching you bite your lips and mewl at the pleasure you’re experiencing.

Pressing a hand to his mouth Din cums pulling his cock towards his belly in an attempt to catch all the cum that shoots out whilst Boba’s hips begin to lose rhythm as he reaches his orgasm with you. Releasing your hair from his grasp Boba grabs your hips slamming into you a few more times before cuming deep inside of you whilst you shake and cum below him.

An unspoken agreement between you and Boba was that he would pull out before finishing but you were in so much pleasure and too tired to even confront him about pumping his cum in you. Dropping yourself to the bed Boba looks up and meets eyes with the shocked mandalorian with a blissful smile on his face as you catch your breath underneath him.

“Did you enjoy it?”


	2. Chapter 2

_“Did you enjoy it?”_

That line played in Dins head over and over again as he tucked his cock back into his pants and picked up his helmet walking away from your room and to the refresher, shutting the door behind him he tried to steady his breathing.

Splashing some cold water on his face he cleaned himself up before exiting the refresher only to catch eyes with Boba who was leaving your room with only his lower body covered by his clothes and armour. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the ship and Din excused himself to the cockpit but before he could shut the door behind him Boba was pushing his way into the small space to accompany the mandalorian.

“I didn’t mean to-” Din begins standing up straight as he speaks to the bounty hunter.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Boba interrupts taking Din by surprise. “Did you enjoy it or not?”

“Well yea-”

“I already know you enjoyed it that’s why you stayed, fucked your hand whilst you watched her cum around my cock and brought yourself to release as she faced you. I don’t blame you though, I've watched her multiple times with other men and most times when she’s been on her own and used her fingers to cum.” Boba ranted.

Din’s face flushed red as he felt himself starting to get hard again at the thought of watching you masturbate but the imposing, and barely clothed, Boba was making him push the thoughts to the back of his head.

“I know she wants you. I’ve heard her mutter your name whilst she’s sleeping and she’s had to stop herself from saying it a few times whilst I fucked her. My advice is to go for her whilst she’s still interested, little kittens like that get distracted easily.” Boba spoke and with that he turned and left the cockpit heading to the refresher to get himself cleaned up before retiring to his room.

Din didn’t go to bed that night, he slept in the cockpit with the door locked and only unlocked it when he woke up a few hours later to the sound of your voice greeting Boba on the other side of the door. Oh how sweet you sounded, your voice ever so slightly deeper and croaky from your long sleep. Boba entered the cockpit now fully dressed in his armour with his helmet placed over his head as he takes a seat next to Din, holding your wrist he pulls you down with him.

“Don’t you think these shorts look sexy on her Djarin?” Boba asks making you giggle softly as he pull you into his lap. You look at Din and begin to laugh nervously before standing up and leaving the cockpit as it fell silent.

There were little things like that which Boba had started to do that you’d picked up on, things like resting his hand on your thigh or lower back when you were close to one another as well as lifting his helmet and pressing kisses to your forehead when Din was in the room or even giving your ass or tits a squeeze here and there, all actions which appeared to make the younger bounty hunter tense up from what you assumed was because he was uncomfortable.

It was only when you and Din were in the ship alone that you’d finally realised why he was acting different with you. Boba had left to get supplies leaving the pair of you alone much to your disappointment since you wanted to gather some things for yourself whilst you were out but Boba insisted that you stay and give him a list of what you wanted.

After giving him a quick kiss on the side of his helmet Boba left and you went to sit in the cockpit checking on the navigation equipment and seeing if anything needed repairing. Din was sat in the pilots seat and from his statue-like position you assumed that he was sleeping, that was until you saw him tense up as you sat in the passengers seat next to him.

You felt his eyes linger on you despite his helmet not moving an inch to the side as you tried to get comfortable in the leather chair. “Um, are you ok Din?” You ask nervously.

“Yes.” The deep modulated voice retaliates sternly.

You squint your eyes at him clearly noticing that there was something wrong with him. “Are you sure? You seem really tense recently.”

“I said I’m fine.”

“Ok.”

Silence fell in the cockpit once again, you spent a few minutes contemplating whether to press him further and decided that your need to know what was wrong with him was greater than the possibility of irritating him.

“Have, I done something wrong?” You say turning your head fully to look at him.

“Look, why don't you fuck off and go wait until Fett gets back so you can bother him instead!” He couldn’t stop the words falling out of his mouth in time but he watched your smile drop and eyes well up with tears as you stood from your chair and stormed out of the room.

“Wait Y/N I’m sorry.” He says as he stands and follows you out of the cockpit as quickly as he can trying to catch up to you as you’re almost halfway through the ship. “Y/N stop I didn't mean it.”

You were much quicker than him so you were able to get in your room and partly close the door behind you before Din grabbed a hold of the sliding door shoving it back open making the mechanism inside whir with unease as he forced it open shoving his body through it as you back away from the Mandalorian as much as possible.

“I-I-I didn’t mean to annoy you. I-I’m sorry.” You stutter, cowering against the wall as Din rests his hands on the metal either side of you.

“It.” He sighs trying to carefully choose his words this time. “It’s not your fault. You’re right I have been tense recently and I'm sorry for scaring you.”

“It’s ok. I just didn’t expect to hear something like that from you, Boba yes because he says stuff like that all the time but not from you Din.”

Moving his hands to your face you flinch thinking he might hit you but instead he hold your cheeks and wipes the tears that had rolled down them with his thumb. “I’m sorry Y/N.”

“I forgive you.” You sniffle and before he has time to reply your arms wrap around his body squeezing him as you press your weight against him. “You still feel tense.” The palms of your hands are resting flat against his shoulders. “Can I help you relax?”

“Yes, I'd like that, please. Only if you want to.” He felt his cheeks flare up with warmth at the possibility that he may finally get to have you and it was you instigating it and not him.

“Sit down.” Din does as you command and sits on the edge of the bed resting his palms flat against his thighs as he watches you move some things around the room, tidying it up a little, before coming over to him and dropping to your knees between his legs. 

“Relax.” You say pushing his hands off his thighs making him lean back on his elbows as you remove his boots, push his cod-piece to the side and start to unbutton his pants.

His cock is big, not as big as Boba's, but then no man you’ve been with has even been bigger than Boba, but it’s still long and thick matching the rest of him in both size and colour. You take his warm cock into your equally warm hand and start to stroke him smiling as it only takes a few seconds before he’s rock hard and throbbing against your palm.

“Wait.” He speaks suddenly as he sits up and grabs your hands stopping them form moving any further. “You want to do this don't you?”

“Of course I do, why would I not?” You reply and Din shrugs at your question relaxing back down to his elbows as you take the tip of his cock into your mouth

 _“Ah!”_ He whines taking you by surprise, looking up you see his helmet tilted downwards. “Sorry, it’s been a while since anyone's done this.” He explains and although you feel like asking him how long it’s been just to tease him you choose not to still fearing that he would shout at you again.

“You don’t need to be sorry.” You reply. 

Taking his cock back into your mouth you use one hand to stroke the rest of the shaft that you can’t fit in and the other to gently tug on his balls. Removing his gloves Din throws them onto the floor and brushes a hand over your head before resting it on the back as you start to bob on his cock.

“Having fun without me Princess?” A loud voice speaks from the doorway of the room causing Din to jump, grab your head and thrust his cock upwards into your mouth making you gag.

You cough wiping the tears that had formed in your eyes from gagging as you turn your body and head to look at Boba whilst still holding Dins cock in your hand. “I thought you weren’t going to be back until later?”

“It was a quick stop, didn’t want to miss all the fun but I assume you’ve just got started.” He explains. Turning your attention back to the mandalorian you press your tongue flat against the tip of his cock and start to stroke him again looking up at his helmet as you ask “Are you ok with this Din? With Boba being here?”

“Yes.” He replies and leans back onto his elbows when you take his cock back in your mouth.

Boba steps into the room and closes the door behind him as he removes his helmet and places it on the floor then removes his boots putting them next to the metal bucket along with the rest of his armour and under-clothing leaving him in only his underwear. “Don’t make him cum yet little one.” Boba says as he watches you gag on Dins cock trying to fit it all in your mouth whilst your hands grab and grope the rest of his exposed skin.

“I feel a little left out here Princess.” Boba whines as he climbs onto the bed and sits with his back against the wall, his underwear tented by his heavy cock.

Releasing Din’s cock from your mouth with a pop you stand up and quickly, but seductively, remove your clothes being sure to put more emphasis on what you’re removing when exposing your private parts to both men.

Din admires your body reaching out to grab ahold of anything he could reach as you twirl to show him all of your body. Standing up to join both you and Boba in your nakedness Din moves to the other side of the room and faces the wall to remove his helmet so he can undress whilst Boba man-handles you onto his lap so your back is to the fellow Mandalorian partly so he can have you to himself for a few seconds to minutes but also so that you’re respecting the creed by not seeing Din’s face. He grabs at your breasts, pinching and tugging your nipples whilst your lips are pressed against his and your hands rest on his shoulders.

You feel the mattress dip and turn to see Din climbing onto the bed next to you, now fully naked expect for the Beskar helmet that remains over his head. Boba releases his grip on your nipples as you launch yourself off his lap and over to Din whilst he lays back on the bed resting his head on his arm, watching you crawl over to him.

Boba gives your ass a firm slap as you straddle Din’s lap holding his cock in your hand, sinking down onto the length, and gasping as he stretches you out more than you could’ve ever imagined. His cock is sheathed inside of you and pushing against the end of your vaginal canal sending a quick shooting pain up your body making you whimper.

“F-Fuck cyar'ika.” Din sputters holding your hips as you begin to move up and down his cock, your juices dripping down his shaft as you soak both his cock and the curled patch of pubes with your cum.

“D-Din, let me kiss you.” You say resting your hands on his chest and your forehead on the smooth part of his helmet as he sits up pushing back up.

Boba is already reaching for a blindfold in one of your drawers and sliding it around your head before Din even has a chance to reply. Din waits until Boba is done tying the cloth around your head and waves in front of your eyes to try and check whether you can see or not before he takes his helmet off.

Your lips are slightly swollen and pushed into a pout only relaxing when Din holds your face in his hands and kisses your lips. The action feels intimate, somehow far more intimate than having his thick cock tucked inside of you and seeping pre-cum.

“You never kiss me like that mesh’la.” Boba speaks, large hands resting on your hips as you swirl your tongue in and out of Dins mouth.

“You never give me chance to.” You reply with a smile leaning back until Boba’s chest is pressed flat against your back, his hands coming up to grab your breasts as you grind down onto Dins cock.

“If Din gets your pussy will you let me fuck your asshole Princess?”

“Anything for you Boba.”

One of Boba’s large and scarred hands moves up to the centre of your back pushing you down so your breasts are flat against Dins chest. You hear the older bounty hunter spitting onto, what you assume was, his fingers lubing them up before sliding a slick digit against your puckered hole. The sensation of boba’s fingers in your ass wasn’t new since he’d slid a thumb or so in every now and then when he fucked you from behind but he’d never used his fingers and he certainly never scissored them to open you up more.

You’re mewling against Dins lips as Boba stretches your asshole more and more adding another finger each time you relax until he was satisfied that you would be able to take all of his cock with little to no pain.

Boba lines himself up at your entrance tutting as Din thrust upwards a few times to give you and himself a bit more pleasure as Boba starts to push into your ass. Both men moan as they feel one another through the thin wall between your cunt and ass clearly fighting for dominance as they try to decide who leads the rhythm though the un-organised thrusting is sending you spiralling with pleasure.

Almost as soon as the rhythm started it was lost when both men began thrusting in and out of you at the same time moaning and grunting as they used your holes to bring about their own pleasure after milking multiple orgasms from you. Boba came first slamming his hips very roughly into you turning your asscheeks red and bruises them whilst, a few seconds later, Din followed bellowing a loud moan in your ear as he cums deep inside of you secretly hoping that his seed is good enough to impregnate you but also not being bothered if it doesn't.

You’re all panting as both cocks soften inside of you eventually dropping out as you collapse onto the bed beside Din somehow managing to avoid landing on him since the blindfold is still fastened around your head. Boba falls behind you instantly wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you against him kissing the back of your neck and mumbling something you can’t make out. After a few minutes of steady breathing you feel Din start to stir as he sits up, about to move off the bed, when he feels your dainty hand grabbing his arm.

“Please Din stay.” You say with the softest tone he’d ever heard you use as he reached for the light switch flicking it off and reaching to take off your blindfold.

Throwing it to the floor Din smiles as you pull him closer to you since Boba has you in a death grip and won't let you move any closer to the other mandalorian. Din obliges and shuffles closer to you turning onto his side so he’s facing you as he can briefly make out your face in the darkness hoping that you can't see his as the three of you fall into a post-sex slumber. 


End file.
